Existing home hardware back plate assemblies typically include an attachment and base for mounting to a surface. Examples of attachments include a hook, shower rod, and toilet paper roll holder. The back plate assemblies may require complex tool designs with several moving parts which may increase wear on the tools and potentially reduce tool life. These assemblies may also include covers with large surface areas and profiles which may require additional shelf space in a retail environment.